


ours in the distant future

by undeliveredtruth



Series: svt requests & randoms [20]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, I blame this on the fact that cheolgyu have been thriving lately, Idol Mingyu, M/M, Ring Kink maybe, Sugar Daddy Seungcheol, Yes sue me, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undeliveredtruth/pseuds/undeliveredtruth
Summary: It's just a rumor. And it's not even that big of a deal, but apparently it's enough for Seungcheol to call them each other's and put a ring on Mingyu's finger.





	ours in the distant future

**Author's Note:**

> I know I KNOW I said I wouldn't be writing more but... can you blame me? Can you? Cheolgyu.... just..... cheolgyu.....
> 
> Also this is a sequel to another fic, please read that first even though you'll get it anyway! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading and find me on Twitter and CC @bbysvts! <3

"It's not true," Mingyu sits steadfast in his chair, his nails gripping on to his thigh. "I swear it's not true."

Maybe if he grips hard enough, he'll be able to stop the trembling of his leg.

"You're not dating her?"

"I am not," Mingyu rasps out for what feels like the hundredth time. These kinds of rumors can be a group's end, he knows, but he isn't.

"So you're not dating anyone?"

"I'm not."

"Your sponsors won't like this," his vice-president hums, and next to him, Mingyu can almost feel his manager's panic. He does that every time sponsorships are mentioned, since he's the only one who knows that Mingyu kept his relationship with Seungcheol after he was supposed to end it and keep it platonic.

"Tell them it's not true. That it's a stupid rumor."

"We will. Stay out of trouble and by any means don't contact any girl for the next weeks. Don't delete your texts or anything because if they come up with something fake we'll have to prove it."

"I won't," Mingyu bows and leaves the room, his manager closely following behind him.

"I told you you'd get in trouble at some point," he playfully gets scolded when they reach their practice room and Mingyu can let out the huge breath he's been holding in his lungs, but there's some element of fear in it too.

His phone. Where's his phone.

"At least it's over something that's not true. Thank you, hyung," he says, puts the phone to his ear and walks into their practice room, leaning on the door and fretting at the repeated ringing tone. The ringing feels like it lasts forever and Mingyu nervously bites his nails in his mouth.

When the call connects, Mingyu doesn't wait a second to talk.

"It's not..."

_"I know."_

Mingyu exhales, the relief finally spreading through his body, taking away the immense weight he felt, the guilt, the worry along with it.

_"I know it's not true, don't worry."_

"I'm sorry I couldn't call before, they pulled me into a meeting."

_"You don't owe me anything, Mingyu-ya. Don't worry."_

"Okay. I just wanted to tell you though," Mingyu says, loosening the death grip on his phone.

_"Do you want to come over tonight?"_

"I'll come now."

_"I'll wait then."_

The elevator to Seungcheol's penthouse beeps at every floor, and with every one of the beeps, Mingyu's heart starts beating harder, his hand absentmindedly tugging at his bracelet. No matter how much time it has been, there's no time Mingyu walks into Seungcheol's apartment and doesn't feel that overwhelming sense of rightness, of excitement.

He falls too quickly for someone who's never been allowed to fall.

The beep of the lock and the door opens, Mingyu steps out of his shoes and kicks them to the side and Seungcheol's suddenly in front of him, wearing a shirt and sweatpants and a smile on his lips.

"I'm sorry," Mingyu immediately hugs Seungcheol, feeling as Seungcheol hugs him back even with the cup of something in his hand. He's taller, but that doesn't stop him from trying to wrap himself around Seungcheol, the hum of his breath in Mingyu's ears comforting.

"It's okay, darling. I know you'd tell me if you ever wanted to date someone."

"I won't though." They let go of each other, and only when he's faced with Seungcheol's slight smile he realizes what he's just said. "I mean..."

Seungcheol's smile blooms. "Don't worry. You don't have to say anything. Come. I made dinner."

Seungcheol's not a great cook. Maybe a good cook, enough to not burn down his apartment, but tonight... tonight he outdid himself. There's wine and fancy steak resting on the counter and candles on the table, and he's brought out nice plates too.

"What's all of this for?" Mingyu immediately runs his mouth, surprised at the spectacle.

"Mind if I go change?" Seungcheol asks in lieu of an answer, and now Mingyu's even more confused. He awkwardly sits down in his chair, to the left side of the table, and turns his phone off, like he always does when he's over.

When he comes back, Seungcheol's wearing black pants and a black shirt, and there's absolutely no sense to this at all. It almost makes Mingyu feel underdressed, but why?

"Please don't be too harsh on me. I tried," Seungcheol explains with almost a whine as he puts the food on Mingyu's plate and then his, and it smells so good he definitely didn't make this.

"Did you make this?"

"I did."

"How?"

"Youtube tutorial."

Mingyu cuts into the steak and the juice flows on the plate, the middle perfectly cooked exactly how he likes it. It looks like it's from a Michelin-starred restaurant, not coming from Seungcheol's hands. He's impressed.

"Don't look at me like that. It's the eleventh attempt," Seungcheol grins while Mingyu looks at him with wide eyes and an affirmative groan, and that's more like it. "The rest went in the trash." 

"Why are you doing this?" Mingyu asks as he bites into more of the steak, his starved self taking priority over his desire to push to know right now.

"After we finish, yeah?"

"Okay," Mingyu hums with his mouth full, trying to savor the food but failing to the way he shoves it in his mouth.

After dinner they both take their wine to the couch, Mingyu tucking his legs under himself and facing Seungcheol, watching as he sips the dark red wine from the glass.

"Wanna go somewhere this weekend?"

"Don't you have Haneul over?" Mingyu asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Not anymore. Her mother isn't... too willing to let me take her for long these weeks."

"That's ridiculous, hyung!" Mingyu bursts, his protest falling against Seungcheol's sigh. "She's 8 years old. If she doesn't have her father now, later she's gonna feel it! It's... she's so annoying."

"I know, Gyu, but..."

"You're too kind, hyung. You're too nice. You need to put your foot forward and show her that you won't let her walk all over you like this."

"I know, I know."

"Plus... you said I'd meet her this weekend."

"I know, Gyu," Seungcheol sighs, clearly tired. "I think... that's why."

"Because you're dating a man? Is that why she's not letting her?" Mingyu asks, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You know that's what it is."

"Well, that's stupid. Because her opinions are not better than who you are to your daughter."

"I know. I'll talk to her."

"Do. We're not going anywhere. You're going to have her here, we redid her room and everything. Fuck what her mother says."

Seungcheol smiles even over Mingyu's huff, tangling their fingers, the memories of it probably popping up in his head too. It was such a fun time, painting the room and picking out the things and assembling the furniture, that Mingyu... His heart swelled a little, and all the possibilities rose up in his mind.

"I... I think that's what I miss the most. Having a child in the house, that happiness, seeing them grow and bloom."

Mingyu calms down, squeezes Seungcheol's fingers when his tone gets nostalgic, contemplative.

"You could adopt, you know? You don't need a partner."

"I know," Seungcheol hums. "I've thought about it, but... maybe not yet. Maybe later. When things get more stable, when I'd have a better place for a child and more time, when you'd want to settle down..."

It takes a second for Seungcheol's words to register, but when they do, Mingyu's whole body freezes, his hand tightening.

"Hyung..."

"Look..." Seungcheol continues, looking straight into his eyes. "I was thinking. I know that we're strange, but..." he puts his wine glass down and reaches into his pocket, and Mingyu puts his glass on the floor too, his hands trembling. He's... he's _not..._

He_ is._ He's pulling out a small, black velvet box, and Mingyu can't help the gasp he lets out, his hand shooting to his mouth. _This isn't happening._

"We can't get married or anything," he smiles, his eyes looking into Mingyu's and Mingyu meets his smiling gaze with another choked gasp, tears immediately shooting to his eyes. "But I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours. If you'll have me, be it now or in 10 years, I... wanted there to be something for us..."

_"Fuck yes!"_ Mingyu shouts behind his hand, emotions rushing through him cutting off his filter, letting his thoughts free. Letting his love free because that is what he feels, that is what he's been feeling for _all this time._

He lunges at Seungcheol, doesn't even let him say anything else, open the box or whatever, kisses him square on the lips with all the love and the excitement he has for this man.

They shouldn't be doing this. They in any way shouldn't be, and yet they are, and Mingyu would say yes to anything anytime.

Seungcheol laughs in the kiss, pulls away to grin at Mingyu and open the box, and Mingyu's eyes go to the ring and he's pretty sure he's been crying for a while, but...

"I got it fitted for your middle finger so people wouldn't notice or think... anything of it. So... I hope that's okay."

"It's so perfect I really don't care at all," Mingyu breathes out in a rush, the diamonds of the [ring](https://www.piaget.com/wedding/white-gold-diamond-wedding-ring-g34pk500) glinting in the light of the room. People will surely notice.

Mingyu doesn't _care._ Seungcheol slips the ring on his finger and it fits perfectly, and he's definitely crying now.

"We're not even dating and now we're engaged?" Mingyu grins, kissing Seungcheol even if their kiss tastes salty. So he surely _is_ crying.

"It's just a promise," Seungcheol smiles, but Mingyu shakes his head, moves to straddle Seungcheol on the couch, his arms around his neck, looking down at how he can't stop smiling. He can't fool Mingyu.

"Nope, we're engaged. I'm a taken man," Mingyu mumbles in his mouth, feeling Seungcheol's hands on his lower back. He gets lost in their intense kiss, too heated for it to be slow, Mingyu's need burning too hot inside him. He _wants_ Seungcheol, wants him so bad he needs him, climbing down from his lap and tugging him to the bed.  
  
When he takes Seungcheol's hand, the ring glints in the sun and Mingyu's knees almost give, letting out a sound at how it looks in their clasped hands. Suddenly he can't get to the bedroom fast enough, there's not enough of Seungcheol on him and under him, not even as he pushes him down on his back and straddles him, bending down to kiss the air out of him. Seungcheol chuckles but Mingyu knows better, can tell by how his hands don't stay still, flitting over his body, over his back and his nape, over his hips, pulling Mingyu down on him.

Maybe later they will have the willingness to be romantic, because right now it seems like it won't happen. Mingyu puts his hand on Seungcheol's neck and the metal of the ring touches his skin, making Seungcheol smile into their kiss, and Mingyu can't help but do the same, pressing their lips together before he pulls away, looks down into Seungcheol's eyes.

"I'm glad you like the idea."

"I love it so much. I love you," Mingyu whispers, still overwhelmed.

"I love you too, darling."

"Did it affect you that much? The rumor I was dating someone?"

"Hm," Seungcheol huffs, the corner of his lips turning down, almost pouting. Mingyu knows better, knows that it did. "I had it from before. The ring."

"You did?" Mingyu asks, seemingly calm, but he thinks his heart did a tumble in his chest from the admission.

"I did. Now, will you reward me?" He grins, and Mingyu laughs, tugs at the buttons on Seungcheol's shirt.

"Your wish is my command, _daddy."_

Mingyu gets both of their clothes off, Seungcheol doing barely anything to help besides distracting Mingyu with kisses on his neck and insistent hands on his hips, tugging at his underwear.

"Patience," Mingyu scolds him and pulls off to take his own pants and underwear off until he's blissfully naked.

"Let me help," Seungcheol finally volunteers when Mingyu has the lube out, and Mingyu whines, shakes his head.

"Wanna ride you."

"You'll do it after. Come on, on your back," Seungcheol pats his hip and Mingyu obeys, turns them around until his back's to the plush sheets, Seungcheol fitting between his spread legs to kiss him, deep and slow.

But thankfully Seungcheol has mercy on him, lubes his fingers up and doesn't waste time circling them around Mingyu's entrance, the cold a shock to his skin, a whine escaping him.

"Don't be a baby," Seungcheol scolds him, but it's so convincing he himself breaks into a smile before Mingyu, shivering as Seungcheol's finger slides into him.

He missed this. Missed it so much, the times when he knows it's going to be more than a fuck, and now that they've finally made something with themselves, made something _together,_ it's different. Mingyu was confident before, but now he knows that Seungcheol's kisses, how careful he is not to hurt him means so much more.

Means he cares about him. Really and truly does, and if his words don't say it his touches always do, light and careful.

"Is it good, baby?" He's genuinely concerned when he asks, when he adds a third finger and Mingyu sighs, bites his lips in his mouth.

"It's good. Keep going, please," Mingyu breathes out, his chest arching, his hard cock touching his stomach.

Seungcheol likes seeing him like this, spread out and exposed, his hands clutching on the sheets and his eyes closed in pleasure. He knows he looks good too, but it's the furthest thing from his mind when Seungcheol rubs his spot and he doesn't have control over himself anymore.

"I'm ready. Fuck me, please," Mingyu demands. He needs Seungcheol inside him yesterday, and thankfully Seungcheol seems to think the same.

"Like this?"

"Start like this. I'll move at the end," Mingyu opens his eyes, shuffles himself so Seungcheol can get his long legs over his hands, bend him in half to kiss him.

Kissing Seungcheol while he enters him is his favorite thing to do, feeling when Seungcheol swallows his whines and his eager sounds, slips his tongue in his mouth the same way he enters him, owning him, claiming him. Feeling his breath over his lips when he bottoms out, stretching Mingyu so much he sees stars.

"Daddy..." he whines, Seungcheol humming his own moan in his cheek, pulling out and pushing back in.

"I got you, baby," he rasps, touching Mingyu's neglected cock, firing him up even further as he slowly slides in, building up the pace.

But Mingyu won't take much, won't last long before he comes, so he tugs at Seungcheol's arm, motions for them to flip until Seungcheol's on his back and Mingyu's straddling his hips, facing him, arching his back.

Maybe he feels like being a tease. Fitting himself over Seungcheol, grinding back and forth so Seungcheol feels but can't do anything, Mingyu pinning his hands down to the bed. His eyes say enough, the rough biting of his lip into his mouth, the almost high breaths escaping him because Mingyu's in control now, pinning him down.

But Mingyu's not the patient type. He can't hold strong for too long, can't bear the emptiness until Seungcheol's inside him again, so he moves down and grabs Seungcheol's cock in one hand behind him, dropping down on him in one smooth move.

Like this Seungcheol gets so much deeper, and Mingyu can grind on him, control his moves so Seungcheol gets him _right there,_ right where he needs it. He makes it known in his moans, uncontrolled when Seungcheol meets his thrusts, hands on his hips bouncing him harder and faster.

"Fuck, _fuck, baby,"_ Seungcheol curses when Mingyu tightens around him, alternates between grinding and circling his hips and bouncing up and down, like Seungcheol likes it. "You're so good. You look so good."

"Do I?" Mingyu breathes, leaning back on his hands so Seungcheol can _see_ where he's in him, where Mingyu's taking him to the hilt.

"You're so gorgeous. Always love seeing you bounce on my cock, baby boy, take it so good," he smiles, running his hands up and down Mingyu's chest, tugging at his nipples, driving Mingyu _crazy_ with need. He's not touching his cock, not touching him where Mingyu needs it most, where he needs him most, driving himself crazy.

It's because he knows. Knows what it does to Mingyu, the unspoken rule not to touch himself, drives him harder on Seungcheol, deeper, the pleasure building up from deep in his stomach until he's uncontrollably moaning, grabbing on to Seungcheol's arms on his waist.

"You're close?"

"I'm so close, please, _daddy..."_

"Touch yourself, baby," he breathes, clearly affected, and Mingyu gets his left hand on himself, tugging desperately at his cock, trying to keep the angle where Seungcheol hits him _just right._ "Touch yourself, let me see it."

And then Mingyu looks down at the ring on his left hand, at the diamonds glinting and at Seungcheol under him and _breaks,_ comes so hard on Seungcheol's chest his thighs tremble, his body and his moans out of control, the pleasure beyond him, just enough to register Seungcheol coming inside him with a groan of his own, tugging at his hands.

Mingyu goes, follows him down to kiss him as he rides down the waves of pleasure, his thighs trembling from the effort and the oversensitivity, the feeling of Seungcheol's come inside him only driving him crazier.

But then he thinks he's met his maker when Seungcheol takes his come-streaked hand and looks into his eyes while sucking his fingers into his mouth, kissing over the ring. He trembles, full-on trembles, suddenly so sensitive he can't hold himself up, can't help but kiss the hell out of Seungcheol trying to get himself closer.

Fuck he loves him. Fuck, Mingyu's so whipped he's about to cry, and maybe he does, judging by how there are tears falling down his face and Seungcheol's face just turned alarmed, carefully pulling Mingyu off of him.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Mingyu sniffles, lets himself be switched to his side while Seungcheol hugs him. "I don't know why I'm crying, fuck. I'm just... I'm just _so happy."_

"Ah, you big baby. You scared me."

"I'm sorry, hyung. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Mingyu," Seungcheol whispers in his hair, tangles their hands and brushes his thumb over Mingyu's ring. The small action is comforting, soothing, and Mingyu looks forward to it being so maybe for the rest of their lives.


End file.
